


Adorable

by MrscursHere



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Caring Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrscursHere/pseuds/MrscursHere
Summary: Every time, in the vacant lot of night, I remember why I love you so much.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 17





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Sour of the moment, I need to write something cute, thing I did.

Adorable. Janus lingered near the form resting gently on the sofa, the background noise of cheapened radio host made him feel...safe? Onlooked, would be a better word.

The form murmered in their sleep, hand pressed akwardly against their cheek, the pen falling from their grip. Janus smiled sadly at Logan, grabbing it before it fell. Sitting down, he took of his bouler and let his gaze fall on them. Precious, their laptop still open with files and projects and work. So much work. His gloved hands made the lid close.

Quiet. It was quiet. Peaceful, too. Janus knows Logan well enough, saw their appearances in videos and made some effort to appreciating their word. They were kind to him, always, now that he thought of it. Rarely lied to the others either, willing to forgive. Janus glanced at the others bruised wrists from guilt and suffering. Perhaps too easily.

It was always quiet around this time. Virgil, who never slept, keeps too his room. Even if he makes an appearance, no voices pipe up in reverence, no questions to follow footsteps. Just the gurgling of rinsed water and the crunch of potato chips.

Nor would Patton come down, even being a light sleeper. He used to, kindly stopping at times to see another awake in the dark, would keep them company no matter how late. Even hold them. Patton doesn't do that anymore.

And Roman...Roman would simply never be awake right now, considering his sleep schedule. A true prince needs his beauty sleep, afterall! Though, to be fair that statements been thrown out the window since the trial.

No, the light sides mind palace had a comfort to it, different the the empty darks of Remus's sputtering giggles, lightning things afire in the bathroom. Janus winced at thinking of replacing those, before looking down. His face softened immediately.

Logan. They're odd, aren't they. Laying, hurting themselves, he should carry them to bed soon, working to the bone for people who dont think think of them. People who simply don't _deserve_ them-

Janus took they're form by the legs, bridal style in they're skirt they still refuse they like to wear, the laptop in another pair of arms. He should thank them, shouldn't he? For the lovely things they do. Janus set them down, tucking them in gently. They immediately snuggled into the covers. Janus hated how often he did this now, a confrontation was _not_ necessary, and surely he _wasn't_ super worried for their mental health.

They looked small. Logan always looked small, really.

Janys looked around, before tentatively leaning forward, cupping their cheek and kissing their forhead. Logan smiled at the touch.

Absolutely adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
